Wisegal
by Kailah Winchester
Summary: The devil has choosen to screw with Bella's life watch as each tim the devil fails.


I Do Not Own Twilight. Though I Do Wish I Did.

**Wisegal**

Prologue

My Mother always says, people are not fools; nobody chose the devil, the devil chooses you.

He chose my mother the day she was born. He didn't come right away. The way I see it, he waited till Grandma Renee gave into her enraged father and abandoned her baby on the steps of cathedral.

Actually it was right after that. Jimmy limo found me there, he nearly had a heart attack when he found my mother laying there all of three months lips blue barley breathing. He brought her to the hospital and as soon as they heard my mothers name she was taken in to immediate care. No one wanted to be responsible for the death of the mafia bosses only child and heir to the family's death.

When my grandfather found out about my mother's near death experience his second in command Carlisle Cullen had to hold him down so he wouldn't go after my grandmother and shooting her in her cold black heart, as he put it.

When my Mother was discharged after a month of a severe case of pneumonia, my grandfather bought two houses in Forks, Washington a small town on the peninsula he moved half the Italian mafia with him, Carlisle and Carlisle's eight month pregnant wife, Esme, to Forks.

Carlisle and his wife had been trying to get Pregnant for only two weeks before they got pregnant. Carlisle was a rational man, he was a doctor, second in command and an old family friend, he was the closest thing to a brother my Grandpa Charlie ever had, which is why my grandfather made him my mother's godfather. His wife Esme was a kind, big hearted, warm, loving, caring, gentle person, who loved her family more then anything. She was my mother's mother in every meaning of the word except biological, which is why she was made my mother's godmother.

When my mother was three and a half months old Carlisle and Esme had there baby, my father, James Russo Cullen. My Grandpa Charlie took my mother to meet my father when he was a week old, Esme had just gotten out of the hospital and they had settled in at home. My father was a quiet baby he had only cried once, as soon as he came out and that was it. But when he first laid eyes on my mother my grandparent's have no other words for the look in my father's eye when he saw her. They saw love and possessiveness. My mother looked at him for the longest time before giggling and looking at him lovingly. From that moment forward if they were separated it was like the end of the world. They would kick and scream like there was no tomorrow.

The devil knew she was right for the taking; all he had to do was break her spirit. Turns out that wasn't as easy as he planned. No matter what he threw at her she came back swinging!

My grandma Esme said that's because my mother was a genius, you gave her a trash can she could turn it into a feast.

So growing a little impatient the devil changed his strategy.

My mother was two when my Grandpa Charlie married Sue Clearwater who had no idea my father was the leader of the Italian mafia. Sue was an evil manipulative woman, she acted sweet and nice in public but everyone saw threw her. She began to lock my mother in her room after beating her to make sure she didn't see my father, which was the worst torture for my mother. She would have rather been beaten to death then stay away from my father.

Once my grandpa Charlie go wind of what was going on he kicked Sue out, only to have him let her come back when she told him she was pregnant with my uncle Emmett and Aunt Victoria.

My mother was one and a half when Emmett and Victoria were born. My Grandpa tried to keep Sue away from us as much as possible. Sue had begun to drink which made her go on violent rampages. My father begin to stay the night with my mother, to make her feel better, which did not condone with Sue, and every one could tell. When she got drunk she would scream bible scriptures out side the door to the room my mother shared with the twins, about how it was wrong for a man and a woman to share a bed when they aren't married.

My mother grew up getting closer to my father, growing from a school yard love to a passionate romantic love, and everyone could see it, she took care of my aunt and uncle, protecting them from there violent mother who they were terrified of, an training with my father and grandfather's.

My grandfather's thought it would be best to start my parent's out young, seeing as they acted mature enough to handle mafia affairs. They began learning the family business in secret when they were ten. My grandfather's thought the sooner the better.

Seeing as my parent's were the oldest, and since my mother wasn't a man they were appointing both as leaders. My uncle Emmett and my father's younger sister my aunt Rosalie were taking over the hospital, and my father's younger brother my uncle Jasper and my aunt Victoria were taking over the law office. My father's business.

It was when my mother and father were fifteen that the devil decided it was time to start his plan b. seeing as plan a. made my mother stronger.

Sue had been drinking a lot more than usual and went on one of her rampages when she found my mother and father kissing in the kitchen. She had gone up behind my father and knocked him out with a frying pan before going after my mother with a knife calling her a whore. My mother out of reflex pulled out her gun and put a double tap in Sue's arm. My grandparent's came running in with my aunt's and uncle's who didn't even cast a glance at Sue before running to check on my mother and father.

The devil was getting angry no matter what he she was swinging and she was swinging good. So he had one last plan and he knew it would work.

A month after the Sue incident my father had gotten every thing of Sue's out of the house and every one was happy. My mother and father were happily in love, my uncle Em and Aunt Rosie had started dating, uncle jazz found out he loved the civil war and Aunt Vicky was in love with mom's romance novels.

No one was ready for what was about to happen. No one would have expected the devil to go this low to break my mother.

This is where it all began.


End file.
